mamá necesita novio!
by alicexxshun
Summary: Una June exitosa empresaria, y madre soltera..., Shun un joven maestro, mas 2 niños quienes desean solo una cosa ¡un padre! igual a romance...  -mamá necesita novio-...-si es creo- T por que lo niños no saben la diferencia entre "inocencia e indecencia"


Era de mañana en Tokio y una pequeña niña observaba por su ventana….

-desearía, tener un papá no lo crees hermano-pregunto una niña de cabellos rubios lacios y ojos acaramelados, a su hermano, de cabello se mi azulado ondulado…, y de ojos acaralamelados

-sí, yo igual papá nos dejo y no le importamos- dijo el menor

-HIMEMIYA, Y KYOSHIRO, BAJEN YA!- amenazo una mujer, de unos 25 años de edad llamada june !

-vamos-dijeron los jóvenes al uní sonido…

-suban al auto, dijo el joven abriéndoles la puerta….

-no querrán llegar tarde a su primer día de clases o si- dijo entre divertida y enojada…

june y sus hijos salieron ahora de la casa una casa de mucho pero mucho lujo podría decirse

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

Un joven de verdosos que respondía al nombre de Shun

Salía a correr llegaría tarde a su nuevo empleo…

_**En el auto**_

…

Vamos avanza-gritaba june ya que el igual iba muy tarde a su trabajo…

June iba a arrancar pero… un chico de unos 17 años de edad de cabellera, verdosa, se cruzo en el camino corriendo a toda velocidad june freno en seco pero, de todas maneras casi lo atropella…

Oye, ten más cuidado "despistada" -grito shun mirando las mercedes pero ya que eran vidrios polarizados (obscurecidos) no logro ver bien a su conductor…, salió a correr pero aun así se sentía mal y no sabía por qué había tratado al conductor de ese auto de esa manera teniendo en cuenta que principalmente fue su culpa…

June puso cara de pocos amigos mientras veía al chico alejarse a toda velocidad entre la multitud….

-que chico tan desubicado- bufo mientras arrancaba su auto

Al llegar a la escuela los niños se dispusieron a bajar del auto

-esperen aquí dijo june mientras avanzaba a paso seguro buscando alguna profesora que le dijera dónde queda el salón de sus hijos

-disculpe, dijo june- usted sabe quién es la profesora de primero de primaria-

-humm si, es el joven Shun- dijo un joven de cabellos cafés a la par con tus ojos

-sí y en donde puedo encontrarlo-dijo amablemente

- si el está por… -dijo Seiya- espere un minuto Shiryu, sabes donde esta Shun-dijo Seiya gritándole a su amigo que se encontraba al otro lado del patio…

-no todavía no llega-grito …

-a ese dormilón apuesto, a que apenas viene en camino,-bufo el joven- lo siento tendrá que esperar…

-bien-dijo june con su típico tono de vos

Mientras tanto un joven peli verde se en encontraba, atravesando la puerta en camino hacia su salón pero…

-ni siquiera lo intentes Shun-dijo runo de manera acusadora-ya te delataron

Señora dijeron Seiya y shiryu- ya ha llegado Shun puede venir con sus hijos-dijeron habiéndole señas de que se acercara a conocerlo…

June tomo a sus niños de la mano y se acerco con un semblante amable pero…. Al ver lal chico, ese semblante desapareció y se formo uno más serio, esa era la "chico" que le había llamado "despistada"…

- Muy buenos días dijo educadamente- me llamo Shun -dijo amablemente-Y cuál es su nombre señora-dijo alzando la vista…

-yo me llamo despistada… -dijo divertida Shun se quedo pasmado y su mirada se dirigió hacia el auto el "mercedes"

-lo… lo siento -se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia estaba muy apenado

- no hay cuidado debo suponer que usted se encuentra bastante apurado- dijo sonriéndole de una manera maliciosa esa sonrisa torcida que en boba a cualquiera- me llamo June-dijo extendiéndole la mano

- y yo me llamo Shun dijo tomándola "educadamente"

- un gusto contesto- rápida y educadamente

Todos observaron bastante entretenidos la escena hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba inicio de clases…

Shun iba a entrar pero sintió una leve presión que se lo impedía, "una mano"

-mmm disculpa June, po…podrías devolverme mi mano?-pregunto bastante inocente e incómodo y nervioso

-eh si claro dijo entregándole su mano- oye a qué hora vengo por ellos- pregunto buscando más excusas para poder hablarle…

- si eh, creo que a las 12 pm- dijo sonriente como siempre…

En tiendo- dijo – bien nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba a girar se sorprendió cuando shun le dedico una reverencia

Ambos niños contemplaban la escena muy entretenidamente

-creo que ya tenemos un papá -dijo kyoshiro a su hermana en un susurro

-por que lo dices pregunto -inocente la niña

- los viste, hasta el sensei tuvo que pedirle que le devolviera su mano eso me huele a romance- dijo el niño a su hermana

-niños, no deben meterse en cosas de adultos-dijeron las otras dos senseins Seiya y Hyoga

-oh vamos solo quiero ver si mamá se atreve a invitarla a salir –dijo el niño en cara de reproche

-yo apuesto que lo invita ahora mismo-dijo himemiya con cara retadora

-está bien apuesto 5 billetes a que ella lo invita a la hora de recogernos- dijo kyoshiro muy confiado

Ambos senseis los miraban muy extrañados pero a la vez divertidos dos niños apostando, si iban a invitar a su amigo a salir…, no era tan mala idea

-oye -dijo Seiya-yo apuesto 10 billetes a que ella lo invita a comer ya mismo-dijo muy seguro de ello

-ja! Pues yo digo que lo invita hoy por la tarde o mañana-dijo Hyoga desafiantemente

…

Que me dicen algo raro? Amo el shunxjune ¿les gusto?

Bueno otra pregunta

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Sigan la flecha**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**v**_


End file.
